The Bright Side of the Moon
by Sweet Sweet Romulus
Summary: Three-shot. Lupin, à 11 et 16 ans. "Elle avait l'art de voir la beauté chez les autres, et peut-être même... plus particulièrement quand la personne ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de beau en elle." Remus/Lily à sens unique


**Petites notes : **à la base j'avais prévu de faire un Two-shot, mais je trouvais que ça faisait un peu trop d'un coup à lire et à écrire, du coup cette fanfic sera en 3 parties (normalement).  
C'est un Remus/Lily à sens unique, hein, je ne tiens pas à bouleverser le canon en mettant Lily avec Remus /o/. Mais j'ai toujours pensé que notre petit loup-garou préféré avait dû lui aussi succomber au charme de la belle, vu comment il en parle dans Le Prisonnier d'Azkaban... (Cette Lily, dis donc, un véritable bourreau des coeurs !).  
Je me suis relue vite fait, alors si vous voyez des fautes, dites-me les, j'aurai l'air moins bête !  
Et merci pour les reviews de Pink Water 3 :3

**Disclaimer :** Remus, Lily, Poudlard, le Quidditch et les friandises de Honeydukes appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

C'est un petit bout de bonhomme qu'on ne soupçonnerait pas pour le moins du monde dangereux. C'est parce qu'il le cache bien, le petit Remus John Lupin, du haut de ses onze ans et demi. Il n'y a qu'un homme ici qui connaît son secret, et c'est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, alors le petit garçon est rassuré. Il a moins peur que les gens découvrent la vérité.

Il a déjà bien à faire avec le reste. Dans ce collège, tout le monde le trouve bizarre. C'est vrai qu'il a un côté étrange, ce garçon, avec ses mèches châtains qui tombent en fouillis sur son visage blafard, avec ses cernes perpétuelles et ses vêtements qui semblent toujours rapiécés, alors qu'il porte le même uniforme que les autres élèves. Il a toujours l'air épuisé, même quand il fait beau, même en fin de semaine quand il peut dormir jusqu'à midi s'il en a envie.

Qui dit épuisé dit mélancolie. Il ne respire pas la joie, le petit Remus, c'est peut-être pour ça aussi que les élèves ont tendance à l'éviter. Qui veut être ami avec Remus Lupin, hein, franchement, il n'a pas l'air marrant !

Il n'est pas idiot par contre. Il a plutôt de bonnes notes et répond à pas mal de questions pendant les cours. Mais ce n'est pas son intelligence qui l'aidera à se faire des copains.

On le voit souvent avec un livre sous le bras. Un livre a la couverture épuisée, évidemment. Tout ce que touche Remus Lupin tombe de sommeil, même les bouquins.

On le regarde de travers. Parfois, on parle de lui entre deux couloirs, ou dans les dortoirs le soir quand le soleil s'est couché. On murmure, sans trop savoir. C'est toujours des « Il est bizarre » et des « À ton avis, pourquoi il n'a pas d'amis ? ». Ça se moque parfois de ces vêtements ou de ces mèches sur la figure. Une fois, un des grands à Serpentard lui a dit « T'as l'air d'un clodo, tu le sais ça, Lupin ? ». Mais bon, le petit garçon est intelligent, il n'avait pas répondu à la provocation.

Il préfère qu'on dise du mal sans savoir plutôt qu'en connaissance de son état. Au moins là, ça ne l'atteint pas vraiment, ce sont des paroles qui ne comprennent aucune vérité. Il préfère « sale clochard » à « monstre ».

Il sait qu'il n'est pas un clochard, par contre il sait qu'il est un monstre.

Ça fait sept ans qu'il est un monstre.

Il aurait pu avoir une enfance normale, mais un jour quelqu'un lui a injecté ce mal, et depuis le petit Remus est comme ça. Rien n'est plus beau chez lui ; la flammèche enfantine qui brillait dans ses yeux s'est éteinte il y a déjà trop longtemps. Cette joie, cette candeur, caractéristiques de l'enfance innocente, tout ça, Remus a du le jeter à la poubelle de ses souvenirs et vivre en cohabitation avec ce loup dans sa poitrine. Un loup qui le mange de l'intérieur, et qui mord à l'extérieur. Un loup que Remus n'en peut plus de devenir à chaque fin de mois quand la lune devient belle.

Il déteste la lune. Pire que ça, il en a peur. Sa vie est réglée comme ça à cause de cette diva du ciel qui le change en monstre à chaque fois que la dame veut faire sa belle devant les étoiles. Satanée femme capricieuse. Effrayante femme capricieuse, qui change les gens beaux en monstres pour que d'autres souffrent autant qu'elle.

Parfois, quand la lune est à demi, Remus la regarde. Il se dit « Bien fait pour elle ».

Il faut qu'elle souffre dans sa vanité autant que lui qui souffre de sa différence.

Il les déteste, la lune et le loup. Et il se déteste lui-même, car il se sent trop faible face à ces deux-là. Il se dit souvent « Si j'étais plus fort, ils prendraient moins de place dans ma vie ». Il a tort évidemment, il n'y peut rien, quoi qu'il soit, quoi qu'il devienne, mais personne ne lui dit car il ne le dit à personne. C'est un cercle vicieux. Un cercle, comme la lune entre les nuages, les soirs où le loup s'éveille dans le corps du petit garçon, qui perd toute son humanité...

Il se cache derrière son allure débraillée. Mieux vaut avoir l'air d'un fou que d'un criminel. Le fou ne fait du mal qu'à lui-même, le criminel s'attaque à tout le monde.

Il reste seul. Il n'en a pas vraiment envie, mais il accepte cette réalité parce que c'est moins pire que le reste. C'est moins pire de ne pas avoir d'amis que d'être un loup-garou. Les gens, ils le regardent et ils rigolent mais ils passent leur chemin après. Le loup serait montré du doigt tout le temps, lui, et tout le monde en aurait peur.

.

On est en mars aujourd'hui. Le dix mars précisément, et c'est l'anniversaire du petit Remus. Sauf qu'ici, il n'y a qu'une poignée de gens qui le savent, alors du coup on n'a pas beaucoup chanté pour lui aujourd'hui. C'est un peu dur, mais il l'accepte en serrant les dents et en retenant sa tristesse dans ses yeux.

C'est le soir, et Remus est assis par terre près du feu. Il a reçu des livres, cadeaux de ses parents. Pas de balai, ni de lots de farces et attrapes ou encore de cartes de Quidditch à collectionner comme les cadeaux que reçoivent les autres gamins de son âge, non, juste des livres. Il est en train de feuilleter un bestiaire sur les créatures magiques d'Ecosse quand une voix claire l'appelle en hésitant.

« Heu... Lupin ? Lup... Remus ? »

Le petit garçon lève la tête. C'est une petite fille avec des cheveux roux qui se tient penchée devant lui, en croisant les bras dans son dos. Une petite fille avec la flammèche de l'innocence qui brûle dans ses prunelles. Le parfait contraste de lui-même.

Il la regarde et il se sent bizarre. Il a la bouche un peu entrouverte et le sourcil interrogateur, impressionné qu'une personne aussi douce vienne lui parler. Il se dit qu'il doit avoir l'air bête à la regarder comme ça, et qu'elle doit attendre une réponse peut-être.

« Heu... oui ? »

La petite fille sourit timidement. Elle semble aussi gênée que lui.

« J'ai appris que c'était ton anniversaire, tente-t-elle d'expliquer, et j'ai vu qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui t'ont offert un cadeau, alors je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir que moi je t'en fasse un... »

Elle sort un paquet qu'elle cachait dans son dos et le tend vers Remus, en essayant d'éviter le regard surpris du petit garçon qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Le paquet est rouge entouré d'un grand ruban doré. Il l'attrape en tremblant du bout des doigts, son cœur frappé par une incroyable chaleur.

Il tente de la remercier, mais sa gorge serrée par l'émotion n'arrive qu'à murmure un petit « merci ». Avec ses ongles, il arrache le papier cadeau, et une multitude de friandises tombent sur ses genoux. Paquets dorés de Chocogrenouilles, Patacitrouilles orangées, Fondants du chaudron enveloppés dans du papier vert émeraude, Dragées surprises de toutes les couleurs, baguette à la réglisse, Bulles Baveuses mauves... Des délices pour les papilles et pour les yeux des délices qui font rêver tous les enfants.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, un véritable sourire de gosse se forme sur les lèvres de Remus Lupin.

La petite fille rit, amusée de voir Remus mordiller le bout de la baguette à la réglisse. « J'espère que tu aimes les bonbons » dit-elle malicieusement.

Il relève de nouveau la tête, et la regarde pleinement cette fois. Elle a de jolis yeux verts pétillants, des cheveux roux flamboyants et de petites fossettes vraiment mignonnes. Elle ressemble à une poupée. Une poupée qui offre des bonbons.

« C'est vraiment très gentil, lui dit-il, la voix pleine de gratitude

- Oh c'est pas grand chose tu sais... essaie-t-elle de se cacher.

- Non, vraiment, je t'assure... Ça me fait très plaisir. »

Elle baisse la tête, les joues rosies, et son sourire trahit sa gêne.

« Je dois retourner dans mon dortoir et...

- T'inquiète pas, je comprends. Juste, je suis désolé, mais je me rappelle plus de ton prénom. Je sais que tu t'appelles Evans, mais...

- Lily, annonce-t-elle fièrement. Lily Evans.

- Lily... c'est joli, remarque-t-il pensivement.

- Merci.

- Non, c'est à moi de te remercier. Pour ton cadeau. »

Ils se regardent une dernière fois. Remus se sent étrangement heureux. C'est peut-être pas grand chose aux yeux des autres, mais pour lui, c'est la première personne à le considérer comme... Comme quoi d'ailleurs ? Comme une personne à qui on offre un cadeau ? C'est bien plus que ce qu'il demandait.

« A plus Lupin...

- A plus Lily Evans. »

Elle sourit encore. Ce qu'elle est belle quand elle sourit, se met à penser Remus. On dirait un soleil d'été.

Elle s'en va en jetant un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule, et agite sa main. Il agite la sienne et la regarde monter les marches du dortoir des filles. Il se sent triste quand il voit la jolie chevelure rousse disparaître derrière les murs.

En soupirant, il rassemble les bonbons en faisant des petits tas, prend une Patacitrouille et regarde sa belle couleur. Ça le fait penser à Lily, alors il fait fondre la petite friandise sous sa langue, le cœur tout chamboullé.


End file.
